Irritantemente Certo
by Lemmie-chan
Summary: Até no Natal, Hilary era MUITO irritante. Resposta ao Desafio de Anamateia Haika. Reviews!


Beyblade não me pertence!

Essa fic foi feita com pressa. MUITA pressa. Relevem.

Resposta ao desafio de Anamateia Haika e dedicada a ela, porque ajudou inúmeros ficwritters bloqueados (eu inclusive) incontáveis vezes, faz de tudo pra movimentar esse fandom, ama escrever, ama fanfics, ama beyblade e eu amo ela (L)

Ok, isso foi MUITO gay. Relevem de novo.

**Irritantemente Certo**

Lojas lotadas, crianças gritando, corredores intransitáveis de tanta gente, músicas fofinhas que faziam você querer arrancar seus ouvidos depois de cinco minutos: em época de Natal, shopping centers se transformavam no inferno na Terra.

A jovem de 19 anos suspirou ao sair do que parecia ser a trecentésima loja a que havia ido de mãos vazias. Ela sabia que ia ser complicado, mas comprar seis presentes para jovens adultos do sexo masculino estava se mostrando uma verdadeira missão impossível.

Ela NÃO ia se render à tentação de comprar roupas (embora eles precisassem) ou peças de beyblade (embora eles quisessem). Ela iria encontrar algo único, perfeito para cada um deles. E, como ela os conhecia melhor do que ninguém, ela conseguiria!

Sorrindo consigo mesma, Hilary Tachibana continuou a desbravar corajosamente o shopping.

**xXoOoXx**

Seu corpo doía da unha do dedo mindinho até o último fio de cabelo. A experiência havia sido absolutamente traumática e ela provavelmente nunca mais poria seus pés num shopping, mas Hilary estava satisfeita. Seus braços cansados carregavam os seis presentes perfeitos. Ela teria ido para casa naquele instante e tudo ficaria bem, mas ela ouviu uma voz conhecida fazendo pirraça.

"Mas eu queeeeeeeeero!" o que parecia ser uma criança pequena, ruiva e muito bronzeada, se debatia loucamente no chão e cinco jovens olhavam com expressões que variavam de preocupação à raiva, passando por divertimento, vergonha e indiferença absoluta. Quem visse Daichi naquela hora nunca acreditaria que ele tinha 18 anos "Quero, quero, quero, quero!"

Hilary riu. Era bom saber que ele ainda estava em contato com sua criança interior... Ela estava prestes a ir falar com os meninos quando Kenny disse algo que a parou.

"Você já tem seus presentes, Daichi. Hoje nós viemos aqui pra comprar o presente da Hilary"

"Mas por que nós temos que gastar nosso dinheiro com aquela chata? Nós já deixamos ela andar com a gente!" o baixinho exclamou, ainda do chão.

"Deixa de ser idiota, Daichi!" Tyson falou, puxando pela camisa "A Hilary é chata, mas é Natal. A gente te que comprar alguma coisa pra ela. Imagina ela reclamando se a gente não comprar?"

"Cara, cê ta certo! Nossas orelhas iam cair!" Daichi havia esquecido completamente a birra de segundos atrás. Kenny suspirou.

"Então, vamos" ele disse, e saiu na frente. Kai o seguiu e Tyson e Daichi correram atrás deles, deixando Max e Ray pra trás.

"A Hilary _é_ bem irritante quando quer" arriscou Max, como se quisesse defender os amigos.

"Se é" confirmou Ray, balançando a cabeça "Vamos, antes que a gente se perca"

Hilary observou os "amigos" sumirem na multidão sentindo um peso no peito e lágrimas nos olhos. Antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa da qual teria se arrependido, ela deu as costas e correu para o estacionamento.

**xXoOoXx**

O Natal em família dos Tachibana estava, como sempre, um desastre. A avó de Hilary, mãe de seu pai, achava defeitos em tudo que a mãe da garota tocava, e fazia questão de apontá-los ("Esse peru está muito seco, Judith... Por quanto tempo você o deixou no forno? E essas rabanadas! Estão pingando óleo! Você quer que eu tenha um infarto em plena véspera de Natal?!"). Seu tio Arthur já havia começado a exagerar na bebida para ignorar os comentários ferinos da própria esposa e os gritos dos três demônios gêmeos que ele chamava de filhos. Os três demônio já havia conseguido estourar a maioria das luzinhas, decapitar duas renas, arrancar as asas de pelo menos cinco anjos e agora traçavam um plano para derrubar a estrela dourada no topo da árvore. Sua tia Margaret, mulher de tio Arthur, explicava a Judith como corrigir cada erro que a sogra de ambas apontava. Sua outra tia, Eliza, irmã de seu pai, olhava o relógio a cada dois minutos, contando o tempo que faltava para poder sair sem ser deselegante.

E, já que ninguém estava interessada nela, mesmo, Hilary sentou-se afastada da bagunça e pensou no que havia visto no shopping dois dias atrás.

Não havia dúvidas de que falavam dela. Ela não era idiota o bastante para se iludir quanto a isso. Hilary sabia que não era uma pessoa fácil. A maioria de seus colegas na escola simplesmente a suportava. As fãs mais loucas dos Bladebreakers definitivamente a odiavam. Mas ela sempre achara que pelo menos eles seis... Seus _amigos_... A enxergariam de outra forma.

Ah, mas eles iam ver! Ela não era a chata? A irritante? Eles não achavam que estariam bem melhor sem ela? Pois então! Ela iria lá e diria umas verdades _irritantes_ a eles. Ela lembraria a eles quantas vezes ela, Hilary, já salvara a pele deles, mesmo sem saber jogar aquele joguinho estúpido! Lembraria que ela os ajudou a treinar, que esteve ao lado deles nas competições. E depois diria que ela ficaria muito bem sem eles, passar bem, obrigada, e nunca mais se veriam, se ela pudesse evitar. Era exatamente o que ela ia fazer.

"Mãe, vou sair!" Exclamou, pulando do sofá, acordando seu tio meio bêbado e, no processo, fazendo-o derramar gemada na horrível camisa laranja-vômito.

"Hilary, é _Natal_!" sua mãe sibilou, olhando ameaçadoramente para a filha de um modo que sua sogra não notasse.

"Hora, Judith, deixe a menina! Se Jesus tivesse vivido aqui, ele não teria nem se dado ao trabalho de ressuscitar" a avó de Hilary falou, entediada.

"Mamãe!" o pai da menina reclamou brevemente com a mãe, que só fez um muxoxo de impaciência, e virou-se para a filha "Sua mãe tem razão, princesa, Natal é um dia para se estar com sua família"

"Preciso ir à casa do Tyson desejar Feliz Natal aos meninos e entregar-lhes meus presentes" falou. Não seria mentira se ela levasse os presentes que tinha comprado antes de ouvi-los falar sobre ela "Volto logo"

"Bem, se é assim..." sem esperar o pai terminar, Hilary plantou-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha. Pegou um casaco e os presentes o mais rápido possível e saiu no carro do pai (ele não estava usando, mesmo).

Pela data e pelo adiantado da hora, não havia ninguém nas ruas. O que, para uma motorista inexperiente, era ótimo. Chegou logo à casa de Tyson. Ela realmente se destacava das outras, parecia um paraíso do Natal, coberta de neve e luzinhas piscando, com um trenó com um Papai Noel em tamanho real no teto. Até as nove renas estavam lá: Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner e Blitzen, mais o pequeno Rudolph à frente, seu adorável nariz vermelho iluminando o caminho.

Hilary sentiu os olhos enxerem de lágrimas. Ela considerava aquela casa quase como uma extensão da sua própria. Ela havia ajudado os meninos a fazer a decoração de Natal, tinha feito biscoitos e eles tinham rido de Tyson, todo enrolado com as luzes da árvore.

Mas ela não ia chorar. Era mais forte que isso. Pegou os presentes e entrou na casa, pronta para por seu plano em prática.

"Ela chegou!" Max, que parecia esperar junto a porta, gritou para dentro da casa "Finalmente!" continuou, dessa vez para Hilary "Não sabia quanto tempo mais nós íamos conseguir segurar o Daichi. Ele quer abrir os presentes desde que acabou de comer, ou seja, cinco minutos depois que o jantar foi servido!" ele falou, divertido. Hilary olhava atônita para o americano. Essa definitivamente não era a recepção que esperava.

"Oi, Hilary" Ray surgiu vindo da sala, sorrindo "deixa eu te ajudar com esses presentes" ela não reagiu, mas ele pegou os pacotes dela mesmo assim "Vou por embaixo da árvore junto com os outros, OK?" e, sem esperar que ela respondesse, voltou para dentro da casa.

"Vamos!" Max disse, alegre, enquanto puxava-a para dentro.

"Até que enfim! Nós sabíamos que você ia ter que passar um tempo com a sua família, mas não dava pra sair antes? O Kenny chegou há um tempão!" Tyson falou no minuto em que ela pôs os pés na sala. Ela olhou para ele como se Tyson tivesse três cabeças e ficou quieta "O que você tem?" ele estranhou.

"Ah, eu...é...eu" ela balbuciou qualquer coisa, olhando para os meninos. Tyson agora olhava pra ela do mesmo jeito que ela olhara para ele antes, Max parecia um pouco preocupado, Ray e Kenny não perceberam porque estava tentando impedir Daichi de abrir todos os presentes (os que não eram pra ele inclusive), mas até Kai olhava para ela com uma das sobrancelhas levemente arqueada. "Nada" conseguiu murmurar, mortificada. Agora não importava o que ela dissesse, sua dignidade estava perdida para sempre.

Tyson deu de ombros e deixou pra lá, decidindo pensar que era só mais uma das coisas estranhas que as garotas faziam.

"Eu não posso demorar!" ela conseguiu dizer, antes que ele se distraisse "Meus pais me deixaram vir com a promessa de que iria voltar logo" ela explicou.

"Bom, então é melhor dar logo seu presente! Ray, Kenny, Daichi!" Max chamou, animado "Você vai ter que desculpar a gente, mas é um presente só de nós seis. Nenhum de nós conseguia escolher o presente certo, e quando finalmente todos tínhamos decidido, descobrimos que íamos te dar a mesma coisa! Por isso, resolvemos dar juntos"

"Sem... problemas" ela lembrou do tempo que havia perdido em lojas e shoppings, pensando no presente ideal para cada um e se sentiu idiota, mas conteve o sentimento.

Os três garotos vieram. Ray trazia um embrulho rosa, não muito grande, retangular. Os cinco (Ray, Daichi, Kenny, Tyson e Max) ficaram um ao lado do outro. Kai continuou quieto, em pé num canto da sala, mas ele olhava a movimentação.

"Esperamos que goste" Ray disse, sorrindo, e entregou-lhe o embrulho.

Cuidadosamente, ela retirou a fita adesiva que prendia o papel de presente e desdobrou-o; os olhos dela encheram de lágrimas de alegria quando ela viu o que havia ganhado. Pousando seu presente cuidadosamente na mesinha de centro, ela virou-se para os garotos e pulou em cima deles, de modo que abraçasse os cinco ao mesmo tempo. Depois, antes que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo, correu até Kai e enlaçou-lhe o pescoço com seus braços, deixando o russo (e o resto da equipe) sem ação. Ainda correndo, voltou ao centro da sala, pegou seu presente e foi em direção à saída, mas parou na porta e se virou.

"Eu realmente adoro vocês, sabiam?" falou, rindo, e, sem esperar respostas, foi para casa.

**xXoOoXx**

No dia seguinte, Hilary olhou para seu presente, orgulhosamente exibido em sua escrivaninha, ao lado do computador: um porta-retrato simples, com uma foto relativamente antiga: Ray, Kai, Tyson, Daichi, Kenny, Max e Hilary, todos sorrindo (até Kai, o famoso meio sorriso!), lado a lado. Escrito no canto inferior direito, a caneta preta, com uma letra bonita que ela sabia ser de Ray, uma única palavra: Bladebreakers.

E Hilary sorriu. Ela podia ser chata e irritante, mas era parte daquela equipe, e ninguém mudaria isso.

**xXoOoXx**

Então. Acho que eu deixei meu explícito que essa fic é meu protesto pacífico contra as ficwritters que retraram a Hilary como poço de futilidade, falsa, irritante, arrogante, inútil, puta etc. e tal. Não me levem a mal, vocês não gostam da personagem, ok, eu respeito isso! Mas EU gosto dela, e não consigo deixar de achar que a grande maioria das pessoas não gosta da pobre porque acha que ela está "no caminho" das personagens originais criadas por essa maioria. Novamente, nada contra personagens originais (eu amo elas!) mas tudo tem limite, principalmente perfeição.

Fica a dica!

P.S.: Feliz Natal e um ótimo Ano Novo!

P.P.S.: Deixo a cargo de cada um imaginar o que a Hilary comprou para cada Bladebreaker! Digam o que acham na review :)


End file.
